Between a Rock and a Hard Place: A Love Story
by Lovely MoonSong
Summary: The American Civil War has ended and the slaves are now free! However, President Abraham Lincoln has decreed that all white people suffer for the atrocities committed on slaves. How will Stonewall Jackson fair under his new master, Geodude? He never suspected he would...fall in love with him!


**Between a Rock and a Hard Place: A Love Story**

A/N: HI GUYS~ this is my GeodudexStonewall Jackson fic. my OTP! it's kind American history AU but I think you'll enjoy it ;D get out if you hate gays~! this is yaoi bl shounenai YAAAAOIIII

The year was 1865, the Old South had become the stuff of fairy tales and a revolution had taken place in the United States of America. At the end of the Civil War, President Abraham Lincoln released a declaration that would change the country as everyone knew it. Down in what had used to be Confederate states, white people were getting a taste of their own medicine. The President had signed a bill into law that would make all the white people the slaves of former slaves in all the states that had seceded from the Union. In Georgia, there was a specific and influential slave that had earned the right of having none other than Stonewall Jackson as his slave, this slave-owner's name was Geodude.

Geodude had a rock hard body from his many days of picking cotton and cleaning. He was renowned for his strength and ability in manual labor, but he had grown tired of even his master's praise. Geodude started a sort of rebellion among the slaves, empowering his fellow captives with his motivational words and great charisma. One day, Geodude had managed to steal the whip of an Overseer and stood over his limp, bleeding body, proclaiming boldy these words:  
"Geo! Geo, dude. GEODUDE!"

The slaves rallied around his brave call to arms and rebeled against their master. Geodude began to sneak the slaves out one by one, they would travel in tunnels out of the plantation. They were headed north, to the Union, to freedom. However, the operation soon became too much for Geodude to handle, he was but one slave. So he enlisted the help of Harriett Tubman and Frederick Douglass. Harriett, who had been a close friend of Geodude's since they were kidnapped from Africa and put on a slave ship, managed the Underground Railroad while Geodude attempted to keep his master appeased so he would suspect nothing. The master had no idea that his words had caused this mass exodus. Already, some hundred slaves had been ferried out and the master was starting to notice.

"Geodude, where have your brethren run off to?" the master was firm, his voice even and cold. Geodude gulped, his throat feeling hard and dry. He was foolish to think that he could keep up with the work that formerly hundreds of slaves had been doing. But Geodude tried.

"Geodude. Geodude, geo...dude?" Geodude was uncertain if this ruse would work, but as the master considered his most trusted slave's words, his face began to soften and slowly, the master nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. Very well then, I shall not question it, but I expect to see harder work from you, Geodude."

So Geodude did the work of one thousand slaves, using his thick, chiseled arms. At this point, Geodude was weary and at the brink of exhaustion. Geodude had never cooked before, so he had earned several lashes when he brought a burned steak to his master's plate. Geodude's hands were too tough for the delicate tasks of polishing silver and washing dishes, so he was again whipped for his impotence in these tasks. However, Geodude was as tough and as immovable as a rock. He persevered through these tasks and many more, losing much sleep and feeling the fatigue. One day it became too much for his body to bear, so he prayed to God that he should be freed.

"Geo...dude..." the weakened Pokemon whispered, his voice hoarse and his eyes tired. He closed his eyes, praying for an end to this slavery. He prayed that the Union would win.

When the Pokemon woke, he found himself in a much larger room. These were not the meager living quarters issued by his master! These were quarters more suited to...wait! What was that, on the wall? Or rather, who was that standing against the wall? None other than a strong young man dressed in proper butler attire. His entire physique seemed to be built from stone, his body wide and strong like a wall. No, it couldn't be...Stonewall Jackson? What business did the Confederate soldier have in Geodude's bedroom?

"Geodude!" Geodude accused the intruder.  
The man sneered, "Calm down, Geodude. Thanks to Abe, yer mah master. I wouldn't be too worried if'n I were you."

It was clear from the tone of Stonewall's voice that he was displeased with the arrangements. Geodude just wondered since when did African slaves own white men? As if reading his mind, his new servant presented an offical envelope sealed in wax, with none other than the president's emblem. Geodude broke open the seal, removing a neatly-penned letter from President Lincoln himself. He read it silently.

Dear Geodude,  
Things are changing in America. The Civil War is now over. I appreciate your efforts to free the slaves, for I was not able to take swift action with the war preoccupying my interests. You are one of the bravest slaves...no...freemen I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You were asleep when I came to visit and give you this good news. For your deeds I have given you your former master's plantation and control over forty white men, Stonewall Jackson himself serving as your butler. White men shall pay for the atrocities committed on you and your brethren. As for Frederick Douglass and Harriet Tubman, who so nobly aided your efforts, they are now held in the highest esteem and are part of my cabinet, in a special Freemen's Committee, which shall oversee and ensure the security of all freemen.

Moving forward, I hope for us to foster a new alliance between the races and create an America where all can live together in peace. For now, the white former slave owners must repent for the things they have done. Do not be afraid to deal punishment onto Stonewall, for he is a battle-hardened man and will be able to take it lightly. I want him to feel shame for what he fought for, only you can teach him this valuable lesson, Geodude. My faith rests in you. Tame this wild Confederate.  
Sincerely,  
Abraham Lincoln, President of the United States of America

When Geodude finished reading the letter, he sighed gruffly. Forty men under his control? What a hassle, he didn't really feel any desire to enslave others, recalling his own arduous life. But to be honest, Geodude did appreciate the house and his new bed was especially pleasant. He had never slept as well, he felt as if he had never slept before and now it was as if he was allowed repose and he woke feeling reborn. Well, if the president insisted, he could put Stonewall to work.

"Geo, geo, dude." Geodude commanded, uncovering himself. Stonewall seemed reluctant, in fact, Stonewall grimaced. The man's chiseled face fell into a seemingly permanent scowl. Geodude returned the scowl, however, and with a good deal of firmness, repeated himself: "Geo. Geo. Dude."

Stonewall heard the firmness in his voice but remained still. Geodude grew impatient and used Rock Smash on his slave, bringing his heavy rock fists down on Stonewall's forehead. Stonewall was shocked for a moment but began to follow Geodude's orders, finding his new master a proper tophat and monocle. In any case, Stonewall Jackson would be relieved to see his master clothed, for his body was too rugged and perfect. For many years, Jackson had considered himself a straight man, but Geodude's sensuous body had confused him. He had never seen anything like it. Geodude was round yet muscular, his arms bulging with strength, his large hands filled with power. In fact, Stonewall wished he could have such great upper-body strength. Yes, he was merely jealous. He could not actually be interested in someone so beneath him, this slave.

When Stonewall returned, it was with a fine cashmere scarf died a deep red, matching the band around the coal black top hat. Stonewall carefully wrapped the scarf around Geodude's broad shoulders, trying to ignore the strength of his master's jawline, the way...No. Focus. Stonewall then gently placed the top hat atop Geodude's hairless head, standing back to appreciate his work. Ah yes, he had almost forgotten. The finishing touch. He came close to his master once more, tenderly placing the simple gold monocle upon Geodude's left eye. Stonewall stepped back again, observing the clash of the deep red fabric against Geodude's dark skin. It was simply perfect. His master looked so good in red, as if he was a volcanic rock lying among lava flowing slowly down a mountain of sin.

Geodude tempted him in all the wrong ways without even realizing it.

The next weeks were spent in constant desire of his master, soon enough Stonewall found himself being oddly complacent, hoping one day that Geodude would reward him for all his hard work. Stonewall cooked gourmet meals for his master, accepting the beatings that came after a burnt steak. Taking the bruises with determination, Stonewall would slave for hours over the hot wood stove creating the perfect meal for Geodude. But every time, Geodude would slap his slave around, growing more irritable with each failure. Stonewall didn't understand.

"Master Geodude, I am tired of being abused by you! Nothing I ever do is good enough for you, I just want to please you, my master!" Stonewall cried out after the fifth meal that day. Geodude scowled. Stonewall began to fear another beating. In fact, Geodude had wandered over from his seat to just a foot away from Stonewall. Stonewall knelt, bracing himself for the oncoming backhand. He had been impudent, he deserved this punishment, he understood that. What was he but a lowly slave? A lowly slave who dreamt of taking such liberties with his master, making his master giddy with love. Not that it would happen, no, it was not Stonewall's place to wish such things. Besides that, Geodude seemed a very moral individual and Stonewall would not wish to jeopardize that for it was an age of immorality, what with women becoming more apt to show their ankles.

"Geodude. Geo geo geo dude dude. Geodude, geeeeodude." Stonewall was surprised to hear Geodude's voice, not that Geodude was usually taciturn, but the gentleness and softness of his master's voice was reassuring and confusing. He understood perfectly, perhaps this was not what Geodude wanted. Perhaps it brought pain to Geodude to hurt him so. After all, Geodude understood perfectly the pain and disappointment associated with being a victim of slavery. Geodude placed a sympathetic hand on Stonewall's head, sweetly ruffling the man's hair. Assuring him it was all right.

"Forgive my impatience, Master. I will one day make the perfect meal for you, this I know. Until then, I will endure all that I deserve. Every day I grow more sympathetic to the freemen and their condition. I reckon this is what I deserve." Stonewall smiled weakly, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes.

Little did Stonewall know the impact of his words on Geodude. After hearing them, the Pokemon retired to his chambers, questioning his actions. The president himself might have wanted him to hurt Stonewall, but Geodude could not bear to do it much longer. Stonewall was always so gentle and obedient in his work, never rebelling against Geodude's wishes. At first, the road had been rocky, Geodude had to break Stonewall's will. Once Stonewall understood Geodude's strength, however, the slave was very respectful and even kind at times. Clearly Stonewall was only following orders. Perhaps he was only following orders this entire time, fighting for the Confederacy only because he had to. For this, Geodude pitied his slave. It was time to set things straight, to have a proper talk with his most loyal slave. As such, Geodude called for Stonewall.

A moment later, Stonewall appeared at the threshold, waiting for permission to enter. He stared longingly, his sad eyes clouded with sorrow. Geodude invited him in with one simple word: "Geo."

Stonewall stepped into the room, not looking his master in the eye. Geodude was upset with this and expressed his concerns to Stonewall, "Geodude."

"But Master!"  
"Geodude!"  
Stonewall reluctantly met Geodude's eyes with his own. Something about the Pokemon's eyes was calm and wild all at once.

Without warning, Stonewall broke down. He began to weep, shamefully. He hid his face in his hands, wishing Geodude hadn't seen such weakness. But the truth was that Stonewall Jackson had fallen in love with Geodude, the strong and stern Master he was forced to have. Each time Geodude had punished him, Stonewall felt as if it was not in hate but in a twisted, perfect sort of love. Geodude was just trying to get Stonewall to understand something, clearly. He thought he understood now. He'd show Geodude just how understanding he had become. He would prove everything to Geodude in that moment.

"Geo…geodude?" the Pokemon inquired, slightly confused by the man's sudden outburst of emotion. Geodude sat up in his bed, inviting Stonewall closer. It was obvious that there was something that needed to be discussed. They could not move forward until this obstacle was cleared. They would not leave this room until the matter had been settled. Geodude was determined.

"It's just…I think I get what the president was trying to say." Stonewall began, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, drying his tears long enough to speak. "Slavery is wrong, ain't it, Geodude? I wish I could have been born in a different place."

Geodude nodded solemnly, agreeing with the man's statement. "Geodude, geod-…geodude. Geo geo, duuuude." The Pokemon seemed to choke on his words, though he did not cry. He was far too tough to cry, his body far too rocky to produce tears, it seemed. As if it would hurt Geodude to cry, as if the bitter sorrow would erode his rock-hard exterior and get down into the crevasses, tearing his very soul open.

"I feel that way, too, Geodude. As for me and you…I…" Stonewall's face turned a bright red, he averted his gaze for a moment before turning his eyes onto Geodude again, "I don't care if it's wrong, Geodude! I don't care what people might think of us. If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right."

Geodude was shocked at Stonewall's words. In fact, it was the most heartwarming thing he had heard in all his life. Stonewall was willing to risk his reputation to be with him, he was unabashedly declaring his deep love for Geodude. Geodude had never been loved before and now that he knew he was loved, he could not help it. His tear ducts spilled out, dispensing the dangerous water that had been trapped inside his body all this time. The tears stung and burned as they streamed down their face, Geodude grew weak, as if he would faint. The tears were super effective against his hard body. Stonewall noticed this and panicked.

Stonewall scooped Geodude into his arms, pleading that Geodude live, wiping the tears away frantically. "Geodude, don't cry, you have to live, for us, for me. For the world."

Geodude quit his tears and looked into Stonewall's deep eyes. "G-geodude…"

"If we don't show the world how wonderful our love is, who will? How will we be able to move on?" Stonewall leaned closer to Geodude, caressing the Pokemon's cheek. Geodude felt warm again, tried not to let the tears spill over. No. He would not cry again. He had to be strong for Stonewall. Stonewall was right, it was time to prove their love to each other, time to show the world that equality was the only way. This enslavement of white people was wrong. Enslavement of anyone was wrong. Why couldn't everyone be free? With this, they would begin a revolution. Their love for each other would be affirmed, and through this affirmation, the world would follow.

With that in mind, Geodude embraced Stonewall. They drew closer, closer, and even closer. Geodude could feel Stonewall's heartbeat as it picked up. It was oddly wonderful, something Geodude hadn't expected and hadn't experienced before. So this was what it was to be in love, shamelessly so. Then their lips met and it was gentle even though Geodude's lips were rock and Stonewall's were rough. It was the sweetest kiss the world had known. Their love was a landslide. Once one fell, the other followed, they were together, lying together. They kissed with such force that Stonewall half-expected to be crushed by the overwhelming weight of Geodude's love. The rock hard of Geodude's body against Stonewall's soft human flesh was slightly uncomfortable, but Stonewall did not mind the pain. For love, Stonewall could bear anything. Why else would he earn such a name? Stonewall's love was as immovable as a stone wall, as was his body and his mind.

Stonewall's hands moved towards the red scarf he had picked out for Geodude. He hesitated once his hands rested on Geodude's scarf. His master looked him in the eyes knowingly and began to remove Stonewall's tie as a sort of confirmation of where they wanted to go. Geodude's scarf was tossed aside, lost to the floor next to the bed. Piece by piece, clothing was removed, kisses punctuating the removal of the barriers between them. It was going fast, happening so quickly that neither could think. There was something strange about how hasty the two were to touch and kiss each other. Stonewall had never felt so exhilarated, the rough texture of Geodude's face was oddly calming, as if Geodude had been through so much just to find him here.

But their love was clearly not all innocent. There was something carnal about it and somehow neither realized it until Geodude's stalagmite of sex threatened to take Stonewall up the mountain of sin, all the way to the summit. It bulged out from Geodude's body, the stony member harder than diamond. It extended nearly a foot outwards and once Stonewall caught a glimpse of it, he was so very frightened of the things that could be done with it. And so very excited. It was sure to be a night neither would ever forget. Stonewall timidly reached out to Geodude, grasping the throbbing rock column - but Geodude shook his head, instead taking the lead and commanding this of his slave: "Geo, geodude, dude...geo..."

His voice was like water flowing over stones, deep and powerful, seduction oozing out of his tone. Stonewall was useless to resist the commands of his master and accepted the Pokemon's directions with pleasure. Stonewall reached deep inside Geodude's crevasses, his fingers stroking the inside, the diamond-encrusted walls responding, expanding to make room for the intruding digits, like miners blasting away cavern walls. Geodude demanded more as his mineshafts expanded in anticipation. Stonewall slipped in one, two...three more fingers, working at the cavity as it continued to expand. Soon enough, he had no choice but to send the entire minecart down into the shaft, his fist pentrating deep into the chasms in search of the motherlode. Geodude let out a moan that sounded like a rock slide, calling out to Stonewall's desires as the cave collapsed on his fist, the diamonds cutting at the miners as the man desperately tried to free the workforce.

When he managed to free the trapped miners, it was not without a few casulaties. His hand was bleeding profusely - but that did not change how much he desired his master. However, it was clear that Stonewall would not be excavating anytime soon, considering the weakness of his own pickaxe. Geodude understood as much and instead pinned his slave to the bed, looking longingly into the man's eyes. Stonewall nodded solemnly, his own fleshy caverns preparing for the assault that would soon be taking place. Stonewall's rock-hard defense had one weakness and Geodude found the weakness in his fortress's walls and pushed his battering ram through. Stonewall let out a sharp, pleasure-filled cry as he felt his armies being slain by Geodude. But it was not a defeat, no, it was a triumph. Their love was a triumph and while much had to be sacrificed, this invasion was smply the beginning of a new union, much the same as the Civil War had been. Stonewall had been in the wrong, supporting a rebellious Confederacy and a cruel institution. Only in this act could he be forgiven for his wrong-doings and Geodude was indeed merciful with his punishment.

Over and over again, Geodude penetrated Stonewall Jackson's fortress, bringing down the dams as pleasure flooded what remained of Stonewall's city. The Old South was dead, a revolution was beginning, and Stonewall was being swept away with each wave of reinforcements Geodude sent into his fortress.


End file.
